The War Within
by kaineno4I4
Summary: After years of peace in Soul Society, what will happen when an oranged haired soul with no memories and a mysterious new enemy arrive on the scene? Does this mark the beginning of a new era in Soul Society? Slight IchixOC, but mainly IchixRuki. Re-post of original fic with changes.
1. Prologue: Emerald and Amber

**AN: Hey everybody! So this is a repost of a fanfic I had on my previous profile that I never managed to finish. I always wanted to come back to it, but I could never seem to get to it and the few times that I tried to write, I had writers block. So now I'm back, and I'm planning on finishing this one! So I hope you guys enjoy the story and the writing style changes I've made.**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. And for those of you who may have read this before, I hope that you continue to support and enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (probably a good thing though…)**

* * *

**Prologue: Emerald and Amber**

Amaterasu walked along the forest path, listening to the sounds of the birds and the whisper of the wind through the trees. As a gently breeze blew through her hair, she closed her eyes, relishing in the coolness that it brought. She slowly opened her eyes, and as she looked down the narrow path, she noticed something she hadn't seen earlier. She walked over to it and realized that it was boy.

He was tall, and had a scowl on his face, despite him being unconscious. His hair was a brilliant shade of orange that made Amaterasu wonder if it was actually natural. _He must have just died._ She knelt down next to him, looking at his face. She gently pulled him into a sitting position and pulled him over to a tree, resting him against the trunk. When his back touched the tree he moaned, slowly opening his eyes. Amaterasu smiled, sitting down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Her voice was soft and kind, and the boy automatically turned towards its enchanting embrace.

"I-I feel like crap," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Amaterasu laughed, producing a sound even more enchanting than her voice. It was like the sound of tinkling bells, and seemed to make the entire forest come alive. The boy smiled despite himself, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"That's to be expected. Do you know what your name is?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

The boy sat, contemplating. His eyes got a far off look, then seemed to become pained when the answer evaded him.

"To be honest, I can't remember," he muttered, looking down.

"Don't feel too bad, many who have come to the Soul Society lately can't remember much about their lives," she said, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Soul Society? So I'm dead."

Amaterasu looked at him with surprise. _He knows that the Soul Society is where people go after death?_

"Yes, but how did you know about the Soul Society?"

"I'm…not really sure," he said, flushing slightly. Amaterasu smiled gently and stood up.

"We should leave before dark, before the hollows come out."

She helped the boy to his feet, and as he stood straight, she realized just how tall he was. She only came up to his chin! He looked down at her and smiled warmly. Amaterasu returned his smile, noticing his eyes for the first time. They were brilliant amber, and they seemed to radiate warmth. He blushed slightly and looked away, instead taking interest in the blade of grass in front of his foot.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Amaterasu just smiled, and grabbed his wrist pulling him along down the path. Once they were out of the woods, Amaterasu led him to a small house near the edge of town. It was nothing large or fancy, but it was nice and had a homey feel to it. She led him inside and offered him a chair next to a small window. He sat while she began making some kind of tea.

"So…what is your name?" the boy asked her, watching her as she pour tea in a wooden cup for him.

"I'm Amaterasu. It's nice to meet you," she said, handing him the warm drink.

"Do you live here alone?" he asked, looking around the small room.

"I have for many years," she sighed.

"Many years? But you can't be older than sixteen, yet you make it sound as if you're older," the boy replied, confusion appearing in his bright eyes.

"I may look to be around your age, but I assure you, I have lived for much longer."

The boy looked at her curiously, but didn't push the subject. Amaterasu watched him as he looked around again. He seemed somewhat familiar with the decoration and architecture, which made Amaterasu wonder if this wasn't his first encounter with the Soul Society.

"Do you remember anything about your life?" she asked gently, knowing that it would be a sensitive subject.

He shook his head, looking slightly pained. Amaterasu looked at him with sympathy, causing him to blush yet again.

"Well, would you like a name? I can't just call you boy, now can I?" she asked playfully. The boy smiled and nodded slightly.

Amaterasu thought for a while, not sure what name might fit the boy. She knew nothing of his character, and had not spoken to him enough to find out about his personality. She looked at him, and her eyes wandered back to his. Amber eyes met emerald, and at that moment, she found a name for him.

"How about Kohaku? It matches your eyes," she said with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. The boy smiled again, and then nodded. Amaterasu smiled back and took a sip of her tea.

"So, where exactly are we?" Kohaku asked, looking out of the window at the buildings that were now bathed in late afternoon light.

"We are in the Rukon District, the area of the Soul Society where all souls go to live, unless they are picked to become a soul reaper."

Kohaku froze, as if he recognized what she was saying. He slowly put his cup down on the table and looked down at the ground, his eyes going distant. It looked as if he was trying desperately to hold on to some memory, but was not being successful.

"Are you alright?" Amaterasu asked, concern written on her face.

"Y-yeah, I think I should go now. I need to find somewhere to sleep for the night." He stood, heading towards the door but Amaterasu reached out to stop him, grabbing his arm.

"Y-you could stay here if you wish. I have an extra room," she said, blushing slightly.

He looked down at her with his intense eyes, smiling gently. "I don't want to be more of a burden than I've already been. Thank you for helping me," he answered, bowing slightly.

"It would not be a burden. It would be nice to have someone else around," she said, blushing even more. What she didn't tell him was that she didn't really talk to many people, and she had been alone in that house for more years than she wished to count.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I guess I'll stay," Kohaku said, smiling as he sat back down. Amaterasu just looked away, trying to mask her blush with a curtain of brown hair.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, a little slow in the beginning, but it does speed up later. I will post a new chap in a couple days to make up for the slowness and the shortness of this one. I hope you guys enjoyed, and please review to let me know what you think. Any critiques and suggestions are welcome.**

**Until next time!**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

**AN: I know I said this chap would be out in a couple days, but I finished revising it and I decided to post it so soon because I think the prologue is a little slow and I just wanted to add a bit more to the story. So please read and let me know how it is!**

**A special thanks to those who reviewed the first chap so far!**

**TrappedinFlames****: thanks for the review and for sticking with the story from last time ^u^ it means a lot! I hope it turns out even better than last time!**

**Twan: Hey, thanks for the review. I hope that I can keep your curiosity and that you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Darkness Rising**

It had been three months since Amaterasu had met Kohaku, and it had been the most fun she had had in many years. After her many years of virtual solitude, it was nice to have someone around to talk to again. She felt a small smile spread across her face as she walked down the road, looking at the shops in the market, Kohaku walking along side her.

"What should we do after we pick up some food?" Amaterasu asked, turning to Kohaku. He just glanced at her and shrugged.

"Well, you sure are a lot of help," she mumbled. Kohaku laughed, and turned to look into her brilliant green eyes.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied sarcastically, causing her to smile even more.

She hit him lightly on the arm and turned to look around for a fish monger. Kohaku watched as her long, brown hair twirled, wrapping around her shoulder. He followed her as she walked over to a man selling fresh vegetables. When he came up beside her, she turned and handed him a basket full of the produce, paid the man, then went off to the next vendor.

"She is quite beautiful," the man said to Kohaku, who was still watching Amaterasu.

Kohaku blushed slightly. He had never really thought about it, but as he watched her, he had to admit that she was. She was slim and delicate with slightly tanned skin. Her silky brown hair fell down to the middle of her back, and seamed to glow in the sunlight. Her face was kind and perfectly structured, and her eyes were the deepest emerald. When she smiled, it seemed to light up the whole room and everybody in it. She just seemed to radiate warmth from every part of her being.

"Hey, Kohaku, are you coming, or are you just going to stand there and stare?" called Amaterasu, who had turned and now stood smirking at him. Kohaku blushed and looked away, following her back to the house.

"So, did you decide what you wanted to do?" Amaterasu asked once they sat down.

"No, was I supposed to?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Amaterasu sighed.

"Duh. What am I going to do with you?" she shook her head, amusement shining in her eyes.

"I don't know; you've put up with me so far," Kohaku replied simply, making Amaterasu laugh.

"That's true."

They sat in silence for a while, content to just sip their tea. Kohaku looked out of the window, watching as kids ran by playing tag.

"Well, I guess we could go for a walk, it is a nice day," he said, looking back over at Amaterasu. She smiled and nodded, standing up.

"Okay, let's go!" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, dragging him out the door.

"Hey, where are we going in such a hurry?" Kohaku asked, still being dragged along through the streets.

"You'll see!"

"Why don't you just tell me?" he whined.

"Don't you sound mature," she laughed, ignoring his question. Kohaku sighed.

"So I guess I have to wait now, don't I?"

"I guess so."

When they finally stopped, Kohaku found himself in a small clearing in the forest. Looking around the clearing, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Around the clearing were several flowering bushes and the grass was a lively green. Off to the right of the clearing there was a small creek that murmured a soft melody as it ran over the rocks. Cherry blossom petals floated down from the trees as a gentle wind blew through the clearing. It was probably the most beautiful place Kohaku had ever seen. _Not that I remember where else I've been._

"This place is amazing," he said, looking around in wonder.

"I used to come here all the time, but then I just stopped coming one day, and haven't been back since," Amaterasu sighed, sitting down in the grass.

"Why did you stop coming?" he asked, walking over to where she was sitting.

"Well, I used to come here with my friend, but then she left to become a soul reaper, and ended up dying when the Dangai swallowed her patrol. Since then, I haven't been able to bring myself here," she replied, sorrow evident in her words.

"Then why bring me here?"

"Because…now I have someone else to share it with," she said, looking away as she tried to hide the small blush that came up on her face.

Kohaku sat down next to her and laid back to look up at the sky. The light blue was only interrupted by a few small, white clouds. He looked over when Amaterasu laid down too.

"You were right, it is a nice day," she said softly.

"What, you didn't believe me?"

"Hmm, and if I didn't?" she asked, smiling over at him.

"Then I find your lack of faith in me disturbing, and might just have to ignore you for a few days," he replied, crossing his arms and pretending to look away and ignore her.

"Oh, that wouldn't be so bad; then I wouldn't have to worry about you saying anything stupid." She smiled at him with fake sweetness, making Kohaku laugh.

"Well, there goes my idea."

"You should know that your ideas are never going to be as good as mine."

Kohaku just laughed again and looked back at the sky. After a few minutes, he began slowly closing his eyes, but a noise roused him from his dozing. He and Amaterasu sat up at the same time looking around, but they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What was that?" Amaterasu asked, moving slightly closer to Kohaku.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should leave." Amaterasu nodded and they stood, still watching for anything.

As they began to leave the clearing, they heard the sound again. They spun around, only to come face to face with a hollow. It was small with a body like a lizard and its white mask had two red spots under its right eye. Its red eyes glinted wickedly at them, showing nothing but an immense and insatiable hunger. It looked at them for a second, and then jumped, lunging with outstretched claws. They attempted to dive out of the way, but the hollow managed to land a hit on Amaterasu's leg, slicing through the skin on her leg.

"Amaterasu!" Kohaku yelled, running over to her. Her leg was bleeding from a gash across her calf, and she was grimacing in pain. _I have to get her out of here. _He started to pick her up, but she grabbed his arm.

"Look out," she managed to say.

Kohaku looked up and saw that the hollow was slowly coming toward them, its front leg covered in blood; _Amaterasu's_ blood. Kohaku felt anger welling up inside him, and his mind went blank except for one thought. _I. Will. Kill you!_ He lost all senses and stood up, facing the hollow.

Amaterasu looked up at Kohaku's face and gasped. His eyes were slowly turning black, and the usual amber was replaced by yellow irises. She moved away from him a little, not able to take her eyes off of him. A blast of massive energy slammed into her, making her gasp for breath.

"K-Kohaku?"

He looked at her, and a sadistic grin spread across his face. She noticed that there was a small amount of white flakes gathering on the left side of his face, forming what looked like some kind of mask.

"Kohaku? Is that what the King goes by now? Well, I guess he didn't remember anything then," he said. His mocking voice sent chills down Amaterasu's spine. It was no longer just Kohaku's voice, but sounded as if it was layered in with another, more sinister presence.

"K-King? W-what are you talking about?"

"You must be the one who's going to take the queen's place. I must say, King has good taste."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I have no name!" he laughed, turning back toward the hollow, which had backed off due to the rise in reiatsu coming off of Kohaku. "Don't worry, I'll give the King back once I'm done. I can't have him dying though, can I?"

Kohaku raised his hand, shooting a blast of black energy toward the hollow, slicing off one of its legs. It let out a pained howl, turning back toward Kohaku.

"King, you really are pathetic! You couldn't even protect this girl from a weak hollow like this? I can't belie— wha-stop! What are you doing? You won't be able to protect her without me!" Kohaku began holding his face, struggling against some unknown force. His hands groped under the white casing that had enveloped almost a fourth of his face, tugging at the mask. When he spoke again, his voice was back to normal. "I. Don't. Need. You. Get out of my head!" He fell to his knees, and his hands fell to his sides, the white mask had shattered and his eyes had returned to normal. Kohaku looked over at Amaterasu, a mix of concern and confusion on his face.

"A-are you okay?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Y-yes. Kohaku, what was that?"

"I'm not sure," he said, looking back at the hollow. It was recovering from the shock of what had just happened, and was moving in on them. As the hollow neared them, there was a flash of black, and the hollow was split in half, disintegrating with a howl.

Kohaku and Amaterasu looked at what had taken the hollows place. It was a girl about the same height as Amaterasu. She wore a shihakusho and had a red belt tied around her waist. In her hand she held a zanpakuto, which she gripped tightly, yet gracefully. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail by a ribbon, and was so black that it seemed to shine a purple hue. When she turned around, her eyes were the color of fall leaves.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Amaterasu is," Kohaku said, walking over to where Amaterasu was laying.

The girl walked over and examined the gash, then held out her hand, and a blue-green glow surrounded the wound. They watched as the wound slowly healed and closed completely. Amaterasu smiled up at the girl.

"Thank you," she said. Then she looked at Kohaku. "Are you alright?"

Kohaku looked away, unable to meet her eyes. ""I think so. I…I'm sorry Amaterasu. I don't know what that was. I just lost control of my body. I didn't mean to scare you."

Amaterasu reached out and touch his hand. "It's fine, as long as you're alright." Kohaku turned red slightly, then looked at the girl that was listening in on their conversation.

"Thank you for saving us, soul reaper."

"You said you lost control of your body. Are you where that strange reiatsu came from?" she asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure, why?"

"I've never felt anything like it. What's your name?"

"Kohaku. Yours?"

"I'm Senna, fourth seat of Division 13."

* * *

**AN: Yes, Senna is back (with no memories). I'm sorry to those of you who don't like Senna, but I kinda needed her so this story would work. Please review to let me know what you think so far, and don't be afraid to be honest if it's bad. The next chapter will be out later this week, so until then! **

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	3. Chapter 2: Past is Present

**AN: Okay, this one is a little short, but it's just a transition chapter so that I can get to where I need to be. Plus, I am posting the next one today also, so there is no waiting! Thanks to those of you who are following this story and those who have reviewed. I am grateful for your support and hope you enjoy!**

**Twan: yeah, it was a while ago, wasn't it? When I first started the original, it wasn't quite as long ago, but it was still a little while. As for Kisuke, I'm not sure yet. I never got to that point the first time I posted, so this time I am hoping to change that. And thanks for the reviews ^u^, it means a lot, especially since it's not going as well as last time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, except for laundry, but even then technically it's not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Past is Present**

"I have called you all here so that we may discuss a pressing matter," Yamamoto-soutaicho stated, looking out at the other captains. "Before we start, I must stress the importance of this information. Under no circumstances is this information to leave this room. Is that understood?" The other captains murmured the agreement. "Very well. Ukitake-taicho, I shall let you explain."

"As you wish, soutaicho. Two days ago, my fourth seat was sent to scout out the Rukongai. She sensed the presences of a minor hollow, and headed in the direction of the reiatsu. On her way there, another reiatsu was detected in the same area. This reiatsu was much stronger than the other hollow, almost on the level of a captain."

A murmur went through the captains as they tried to think of what might have that kind of spiritual pressure.

"But what kind of reiatsu was it? Was it a hollow's or a soul's?"

"That is the trouble, Hitsugaya-taicho. The reiatsu was neither," Ukitake responded.

"Then what was it?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Well, when my fourth seat arrived, she defeated the hollow, which had already been injured once. By the time she had arrived, the other reiatsu had disappeared. The only other beings in the clearing were two souls, who she learned were called Amaterasu and Kohaku."

"So was it one of the souls?" Kyoraku-taicho asked.

"From what she described, my fourth seat felt that it was a cross between a soul reaper's and hollow's reiatsu. She said that she had never felt anything like it."

"Could it be an Arrancar?" Zarachi-taicho inquired, eager for a fight.

"No, we would have sensed them if it was. But this is where the information gets sensitive. Of the two souls, it seems that the reiatsu came from the boy named Kohaku. He told my fourth seat that he had apparently died three months ago, met Amaterasu, and has been staying with her since that point. What was truly defining was the color of his hair."

"And what would that be?" Kyoraku-taicho asked.

"It was bright orange."

All of the captains stood in shock. They began looking for words, but couldn't find any. Finally, everyone started throwing out contradictions and questions. They were only silent once again when Yamamoto-soutaicho slammed his cane down on the floor.

"It seems that he has appeared after all this time," he said, looking out at the captains.

"But he's been dead for fifteen years, why would he just now appear?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked.

"We do not know. But this is why the information must not leave this room."

"But what are we going to do about this?" Soi Fon-taicho asked.

"For now, nothing. But we must keep an eye on him. After fifteen years, we have found the hero of Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for it being so short, but I am posting the next here shortly, so please don't get to mad at me! As always, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Any and all suggestions, ideas, and questions are welcome. Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 3: With the Setting Sun

**AN: As promised, here is another chapter! Another short one though, sorry. This one is sort of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: With the Setting Sun**

Kohaku sat on the roof of the little house, staring out over the other buildings. The sun was getting lower in the sky, turning the clouds a mix of pink and orange hues. He had been there since noon, just watching the sky, thinking about what had happened to him two days ago. He had completely lost control of his body, and had to fight that _thing_ just to get back.

"Kohaku?"

He turned to see Amaterasu climbing up to sit next to him. "Hey."

"You've been up here a while, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. I just keep thinking about… What if you had gotten hurt? Or worse, what if _I_ had hurt you? I don't think I could stand that," he said softly.

Amaterasu felt a sympathetic smile cross her face. "It wouldn't have been _you_ that hurt me, it would have been that _thing_. I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

Kohaku smiled at her before looking back out at the horizon. "What if I can't control it again?"

"Don't think that. You will be able to fight it, and I'll be there to help you."

Amaterasu leaned over on him and rested her head on his shoulder. They both smiled and stayed like that for a while, watching the sun inch closer to the horizon. There was a gentle breeze blowing through their hair, and the temperature started to slowly fall.

'_Ichigo.'_

Kohaku tensed, making Amaterasu pull away and turn to face him. _Where did that voice come from?_ Amaterasu looked up at him, concern in her emerald eyes.

"Kohaku?"

"Did you hear something?"

Her eyes lit up worry as she shook her head. "No. Do you think it was that _thing _again?"

"No, it was different. It didn't feel evil like the other one. But what I don't understand is what it said. I think it's looking for someone," he replied, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Who could it be looking for?"

"I don't know. All it said was 'Ichigo'."

"Does that mean anything to you?"

"No."

'_How many times must I call you before you hear me again, Ichigo?'_

Kohaku tensed again, and Amaterasu moved so that she was in front of him, looking in his amber eyes. He looked back at her and managed a smile, trying to reassure both her and himself. She smiled back weakly but continued to watch his eyes for any sign of black.

"It's okay, it's not him. It's just strange hearing voices in my head. It makes me feel like I'm going nuts," he laughed. Amaterasu smiled, but stayed where she was for a few seconds longer. When she was satisfied that his eyes were no turning black, she sat down next to him again, leaning back against his chest.

"Try not to go insane for a few years at least," she said, smirking up at him. He laughed and looked down into her bright eyes.

"I'll try not to, but no promises."

Amaterasu gently smacked his arm, turning her smile into a pout. "Be quiet, baka."

"And if don't?"

"Then I might have to ignore you for a few days," she mimicked, turning her head so he could see her face.

"Oh, that wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't have to worry about you saying something stupid," he smirked, making her turn back to face him.

"I never say anything stupid," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point."

"Like always," she said, smiling up at him.

"Don't let that go to your head."

"Too late."

* * *

**AN: A little fluffy, I know, but the next chapter will be better. Look forward to Rukia coming into play next chapter! As always, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**AN: Here is the new chapter! And as promised, Rukia's back! Please read and review to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way, sadly**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

"It has been two months since Ichigo Kurosaki displayed any kind of reiatsu. I wish to start the process of bringing his powers back," Yamamoto-soutaicho stated, looking out at the captains assembled before him. "Ukitake-taicho, I request that you send your forth seat to retrieve Kurosaki and bring him to the Seireitei."

"But Soutaicho, what if someone sees him? We can't exactly have someone like Ichigo-kun walking through the streets like a normal person after all these years," Ukitake stated.

"Yes, we can't be spreading panic wherever he goes," Soi Fon added.

"I know very well what a disturbance it would cause, that is why I want him to be escorted directly to me, and no one will speak of his identity before that time."

"If he has no memory, don't you think it will be a little much for him to learn all of this from another source?" Ukitake asked.

"I will only try to get his memory to come back, I will not explain his life to him. If it fails, he is free to go until a later time."

"How do you propose we return his memories to him?" Kuchiki-taicho inquired.

"I will re-introduce him to your sister, Kuchiki-taicho."

"I will not allow it. She has finally moved on from his death, and I will not subject her to such suffering," he replied coldly, his eyes growing steely.

"That was not a request, Kuchiki-taicho," Yamamoto stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Byakuya stiffened, cold eyes narrowing. "Very well."

Yamamoto slammed his cane on the stone floor, sending a loud bang echoing through the large room. "It is settled. Ukitake-taicho, send your fourth seat to find Kurosaki, and bring him directly to me. When he arrives, I want you all back here, along with Kuchiki Rukia. You are dismissed."

* * *

"What?" Kohaku asked, looking confused.

"I've been told to take you to the Seireitei," Senna repeated.

"Why?"

"I don't know, just come on!" she exclaimed, growing impatient with the fool before her.

Kohaku looked over at Amaterasu, who was looking down at the ground. Suddenly her words came rushing back to him. _"S__he left to become a soul reaper, and ended up dying when the Dangai swallowed her patrol._"

_She lost her friend once they became a soul reaper._

He walked over to her and put his hand on her chin, lifting her head so that their eyes met. "If they want me to become a soul reaper, I'll say no," he whispered to her.

The light came back to her eyes and she smiled. As he was about to turn around, she reach out and hugged him. He returned the embrace and put his chin on her head. Off to the side, Senna cleared her throat, making the two break apart and blush awkwardly.

"We should get going," Senna stated, walking out the door. Kohaku looked back at Amaterasu.

"Go. Just be sure to come back, preferably in one piece."

"Deal."

* * *

Senna led him through the Seireitei, avoiding contact with any of the other soul reapers, which was surprising hard to do considering the place was so massive. After running through alleys and ducking into shadows for what felt like hours, Kohaku found himself staring at a large pair of bronze doors.

"You ready?" Senna asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I guess," he shrugged, following as she walked towards the doors.

They entered the room and Ichigo looked around at the people gathered there. A few of them caught his attention, and he started wondering what he had gotten himself into. The first person he noticed was a massive man with wooden armor on his forearms and shoulder, but where his head should have been was the head of a fox, his cunning eyes scrutinizing Kohaku carefully.

He also noticed a large man with spiked hair with bells on the ends. He wore and eye patch over one eye and had a scar over the other. There was also a kid who looked like a middle school student with silver hair and cold eyes. The last person he looked at was a noble looking man with long black hair. He looked at Kohaku with hatred in his eyes.

_He looks like a jerk._

He was led to stand in front of an old man with a cane, and Senna left the room. He was now standing alone in front of what he considered a group of freaks.

"Am I to understand that you are the one called Kohaku?" the old man asked. He nodded.

"We are here to try to learn more about you and your… ability."

"Okay, I can make this fast then. I don't remember my past, and I don't know anything about this _ability_ you're talking about. So can I go?" Kohaku asked.

"No. We have not finished this discussion."

"Since you lost control over your body, has anything else strange happened?" One of the people behind him asked. He turned to see that it was the kid with silver hair.

"Could I at least get your names before I get interrogated?"

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am the captain of Squad 10."

"Aren't you a little young to be a captain?"

"I am _not_ that _young_," he said, vein popping on his temple.

"What was your question again Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

"So you've said. Now what was your question?" Kohaku asked. _Wait, 'so you've said'? Why did I say that?_

"So I've said? What did you mean by that?" All the captains were now looking at him with curiosity.

"I-I'm not really sure," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm. My question was did anything strange happen since you lost control of your body?"

"Well, there was this voice in my head, but I figured I was just going crazy."

"What did it say?"

"It said 'Ichigo' then a few minutes later it said 'How many time do I have to call you' or something like that."

"Do you know who Ichigo is?"

"No. Why? Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then who is he? I really don't want some voice in my head talking about someone I don't even know."

"I think it would be better for someone else to tell you who Ichigo is." All the Captains turned towards the door as they opened slowly. A petite girl with shoulder length raven hair and deep violet eyes, which seemed to hold a great sadness, walked in.

"Umm, Taicho, why am I here?" she asked, looking at a man with long white hair.

"There is someone here we would like you to see." Rukia looked forward and her eyes immediately fell on Kohaku, meeting his gaze.

"I-I-Ichigo?" the girl walked forward slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. She stopped in front Kohaku, looking up into his amber eyes. "Ichigo." She jumped forward and embraced him, still trying to hold back tears. _Why do I feel like I know her?_ Memories tugged at the back of his mind, making him strive to remember. When he did not return her embrace, she looked up at him with concern. "Ichigo?"

Kohaku looked down at her and saw the pain in her eyes. Automatically he wanted to protect her from that pain, shield her from any misfortune. He gazed into her beautiful eyes, and suddenly, something came back to him. "R-Rukia?"

* * *

**AN: Cliffy. I'm sorry that it still wasn't the longest chapter in world (not even close), but I will work on my chapter length and try to make things a little longer. Again, thanks to those who have reviewed or are following this story, I really do appreciate it. As always, please review to let me know how I'm doing, where I could improve, or to give me any suggestions or ideas for this story. **

**And for those of you who like this story, don't forget to check out my new story, Hollowed Souls.**

**Arigatou!**


End file.
